Gone
by happinesstotheworld
Summary: Wally was gone. 3 weeks later everybody is still grieving. Artemis has been hiding a secret and Nightwing has been working on something since the funeral. What happens when the truth comes out and the thought that her Baywatch might still be alive? This is basically what I think happens after Endgame.


**Hello my beautiful readers, just to make sure I am not a hippie kind of girl, don't let the name fool you. Is it me or is it really hard finding a username? They're like all taken. Anyway this is my first fanfic, so I'm really happy if you're reading this. I'm sorry for the grammar mistake, it's not my best subject, but I'll try really hard. I'll also try to update at least each week. Please no hate, I hate hate. So enjoy! **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"Where's Wally?" asked Artemis. All it took was one look and she knew. He was gone. The love of her life was gone, disappeared into thin air. The archer fell to her knees trying to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. It was like her heart just got ripped out of her chest and left with her lover. All she could do was cry as her friends brought her into their arms. Her friends tried to stay strong for her but everybody missed the young speedster, it was hard not to.<p>

That was 3 weeks ago and Artemis was still a train wreck. She cried herself to sleep each night and woke up each morning, expecting his smile to be the first thing she saw but all that was there was an empty space. She tried to put a smile on her face but everybody saw the pain behind her eyes. After Wally's death she tried being Tigress and to help the team out but not having him at her side was just too painful. So she decided to take a break.

Ever since his funeral, Artemis kept pushing everyone away she stayed in her little bubble and everyone knew to just give her some space. Everyone, except her old team. M'gann and Zatanna baked her cookies and they would cry together and remember all the stupid stuff Wally did. Kaldhur tried to make her smile and even Superboy tried. He bought her chocolate and flowers and tried to make her smile too. They all tried except Nightwing, who disappeared after Wally's funeral. Only one thing could make her smile again and that was her Baywatch. Plus, how could she smile while having a huge secret resting on her chest? She wanted to tell someone but she couldn't bring herself to tell someone before telling Wally.

"So how are you feeling today?" asked Black Canary. Each morning the two girls would talk to each other over a cup of coffee. Black Canary always stopped by her house so she could talk to the young archer, like a therapy session.

"You know great, as far as having a dead boyfriend, just great", said Artemis.

"It's been 3 weeks, I know this must be hard but you're not the only one who's been grieving. You have friends and family and we are trying to help you. Have you even talked to Nightwing? He's as devastated as you are. He and Wally have been best friends since I can remember. Go talk to him maybe he'll bring you out of that bubble of yours."

"What bubble?" asked Artemis, but she knew what the older superhero meant. "And if I could contact Dick I would."

"Great, he stopped by yesterday and told me that you should call him. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow", Black Canary left after giving Artemis Nightwing's number.

Artemis decided to take Black Canary's advice and called Dick. She called the number and after 3 rings the other line picked up. "Hello?" It was a relief to hear the younger boy's voice, she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks and she was starting to worry about him.

"Dick, is that you? Where have you been?" asked Artemis.

"Hey Artemis, yeah it's me and I've been…busy", responded Nightwing. He sounded excited, almost giddy. Well as giddy as Nightwing can get.

"Okay. Why did you want me to call you?"

"Can't a friend be worried and just want to talk to another friend?"

"Not when said friend has been missing for the past 3 weeks."

"Okay, okay, I just have to talk to you. Could I stop by your place tonight?"

"Sure, see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. You can review if you want to but if you don't, I don't mind. I'll try to update in the following week. Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
